Requiem Of The Republic
by Jedi Knight15
Summary: At the beginning everything is all fine and peaceful. Then after that, Sidious mind controls the clones to turn against the Jedi. The Jedis will use all of their might and fight this treacherous purge. This could also lead to a Order 66. Will they be able to fight off Sidious's terror or die trying. Rated T contains content not suitable for children. 13 years of age.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_**Jedi Temple.** _

At the Jedi Temple, everything is going fine as usual. Then at Ahsoka Tano's quarters she starts to find something to do.

"Hmm...what to do...there's just so many things here to do at the jedi temple, or outside the jedi temple, that I just can't seem to pick something to do." Ahsoka said.

"Maybe I'll find Barriss. Maybe she's got something planned out." Ahsoka suggested.

So she ran out of her quarters and headed for Barrisss.

When she got there, she went inside and Barriss was there.

"Hey Ahsoka!"

"Hey Barriss!"

They both hugged.

"So how's it going Ahsoka?" She asked.

"I'm good, I'm good. Thanks for asking. Hey I was thinking if you wanna go out and have some fun with your own friend Ahsoka Tano."

"Oh uh...Ahsoka I wish I could come. But I have to clean up my room, do my chores, train, and all that stuff."

"Ooh Barriss can you do that later?"

"I'm sorry, master Luminara told me to do all this."

"Why can't you postpone this, you know; to put off until later."

"Ahsoka I...I don't know."

"Come on Barriss, we'll be back before you know it."

Barriss was cautious. She wanted to avoid unnecessary risks of being in trouble with her master.

"Are you sure we'll be back before my master knows this?"

"Of course Barriss. Now please, come on now!"

"Alright, alright."

"Yay! Let's go!"

So Barriss had to postpone cleaning up her room, chores, training. Just to have fun with Ahsoka.

_**Outside of Coruscant.**_

"So what are we going to do first Ahsoka?" Barriss asked.

"Weeelll, we are going to the beach, but before we do that, we gotta go shop for some bathing suits." Ahsoka said.

"And I supposed do you know where could we find some?" Barriss asked.

"Yes. Over there. The mall." Ahsoka responded.

"Oh. Okay. The mall. How glamour."

So they went inside and looked at the luxurious bathing suits.

"Oooh Barriss, look at this. It's black and orange."

"Huh. That's really vivid. Barriss said. Oooh Ahsoka, I just found me a glamour bathing suit."

When she grabbed it out, it was black and purple.

"Ooooh Barriss now that's sexy." Ahsoka commented.

"Thanks Ahsoka. Let's go buy them!" Barriss suggested.

"Yeah!" Ahsoka yelled.

So they brought the bathing suits and straggled into the beach.

_**Beach.**_

"Good thing I brought my shades." Barriss's shades are black and the glass is purple.

"Me too." Ahsoka's shades are black and the glass is orange.

"Now they are a perfect match to our bathing suits." Ahsoka said.

"Yep. Now let's hurry up, I don't want my master to think I skipped, cleaning up my room, doing my chores- Barriss was interrupted by Ahsoka. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Now let's do some crazy fun so you don't have to worry." Ahsoka said.

"What kind of fun should we do?" Barriss asked.

Ahsoka grabbed out her lightsaber and ignited it. "Sparring perhaps?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sparring?...In our bathing suits?" Barriss asked.

"Yeah. Do you have a problem?" Ahsoka asked.

"Won't that be, you know...senseless?" She asked.

"Senseless? Barriss this is isn't senseless." Ahsoka said.

"Your master would say; this is senseless." Barriss said.

"Okay, that's enough now. Let's start the assault."

The assault started.

Barriss swung her lightsaber at Ahsoka's head but she dodged it. Ahsoka moved her lightsaber forward at Barriss's stomach, but luckily Barriss pushed back her stomach to avoid it. Then the two lightsabers clashed together, locked together. While Ahsoka was off guarded, Barriss knocked her down, and moved her lightsaber to her neck.

"This means I won Ahsoka."

"Yeah, indeed you...did!"

Ahsoka tried to knock down Barriss but Barriss backflipped and landed on her feet. Ahsoka was surprised.

"I knew you were gonna do that Ahsoka. But nice try anyway."

Ahsoka chuckled.

"Okay Barriss, help me out here."

She hand out her hand and helped Ahsoka up.

"Wasn't that fun Barriss?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes Ahsoka, it was fun. But it was a violent assault." Barriss said.

"That wasn't no violent assault, if it were a violent assault, we would've been performing violent attacks on each other." Corrected Ahsoka.

"Yeah, you're certainly right Ahsoka. So what else is there to do?" Barriss asked.

"Let's go swimming!" Ahsoka suggested.

So they went to the ocean and went swimming. They took a three hour swim and decided to get something to drink.

"Pewh! That was a long swim we've done." Barriss said.

"Yeah, I'm beat. Let's go get something to drink." Ahsoka suggested.

When they got to the lunch bar they started to order.

"Hey can I have a Hawaiian smoothie please?" Asked Ahsoka

"Can I have a Hawaiian smoothie too?" Barriss asked.

The mysterious figure turned around and it was recognizable.

"Would that be all?" Plo asked.

"Master Plo? What are you doing here?" Ahsoka asked surprisely.

"This is kinda a job I would rarely go to, if someone planned on coming here. Now would that be all?" Plo asked.

"Yes master Plo."

"Good." Responded Plo.

Barriss looked over at Ahsoka in surprise. "I didn't know master Plo was gonna be here." Barriss said.

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting him to be here at all."

Then master Plo returned with their smoothies. "Here you go." Said Plo.

"Thank you Plo." Thanked Ahsoka.

"Yes. Thanks". Thanked Barriss.

"Your welcome." Responded Plo.

"Cheers Barriss. Cheers Ahsoka." Then their glass clinked and started to drink up the smoothies.

_**Jedi Temple.**_

"Ahsoka I really had fun. That was the best day ever!" Barriss said.

"Yeah. I told you that was gonna be fun. You didn't told me anything that it was gonna be fun." Corrected Barriss. "Oh...right." Ahsoka said.

"Well I gotta go and clean up my room, do my chores, train, and all that stuff, before my master finds out."

"Yeah you should."

"See ya Ahsoka!"

"See ya Barriss!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Secret Comes Out

_**Remember reading "Two Loved Ones?" For those who red it, **__**Anariss, Anakin and Barriss's child is gonna be in this story. For those who didn't red it, should read it to understand. Enjoy the chapter.**_

When Barriss finished doing all of the things she was told to do, she went to see her husband and child.

She entered Anakin's quarters and Anakin and Anariss were there.

"Barriss!"

"Anakin!"

They both shared a kiss. "And here's her mommy; Barriss!"

Anariss was happy to see her mommy with her. She even started to breast feed her.

"You're breast feeding her now?" Anakin asked curiously. "Yes Anakin. She needs her milk. It's not healthy for a baby not to have her mother's milk." Barriss replied.

"Yeah you're right Barriss." Anakin said.

"Anakin look. She has my eyes." Barriss said.

"Yeah you're right. They're blue just like yours. She even has your skin too. Your hair as well." Anakin said.

"She even has my markings. I just sensed her, she has both our strength. She even has your...confidence Skywalker." Barriss said.

Anakin laugh as Barriss said that.

"Yeah you're right. She kinda does have my confidence. When this girl grows up...she'll be just like the both of us." Anakin said.

"Indeed she will."

Then after a while of breast feeding, she fell asleep.

"Barriss look, she's asleep." Anakin said.

"Wow. She is. After all of that drinking, you know, drinking my milk." Barriss said.

"Yeah I know."

"I'll go put her down." Barriss said.

"Okay." Anakin responded.

Barriss went to put her child down and carefully went out of the room, without waking her up.

"Okay, she's still asleep." Barriss said.

"Good." Anakin responded. "You know what this means?" Anakin asked.

"What?" Barriss asked.

"We're alone." Anakin said. "Indeed we are." Barriss said. Then they both shared a kiss. "I want you Barriss." Anakin said. "How bad do you want me?" Barriss asked. "So bad, really bad." Anakin responded. "Well, you already have me my sweet love." Barriss said. Then they shared a longer kiss. Then they broke apart.

"I love you Anakin."

"I love you too Barriss, in all my heart." Then they continued kissing.

"Hey Barriss."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we do something fun?"

"Like what?"

"Okay, we're gonna play a game called; I've lost my ticket."

"So how do you play it?"

"Well first, I'm gonna lay down on the bed with my head on the pillow. Then you are gonna come in and say; I've lost my ticket. Then I'll do the rest." Anakin said.

"Oooh okay." Barriss said. "So where do I start?" She asked.

"You go outside my quarters and wait till I say you can come." Anakin said.

"Okay." She responded.

So she went outside Anakin's quarters and waited.

Anakin got to his position and gave her the signal by; snapping his fingers. Then she came in.

Barriss:

_"Hey, I've lost my ticket."_

Anakin:

_"Oh have you huh?"_

Barriss:

_"Yes. Do you think you can help me find it?"_

Anakin:

_"Well I've already found it."_

(He handed out his hand but he's pretending he's holding the ticket.)

Barriss:

_"It's not there."_

Anakin:

_"It's called imagination Barriss."_

Barriss:

_"Oh, okay."_

(She reached out her hand for it but Anakin moved his hand back.)

Anakin:

_"I'll give it to you...unless you do something for me."_

(Barriss crawled on him so that she was on-top of Anakin.)

Barriss:

_"Like what?"_

Anakin:

_"Make love to me?"_

Barriss:

_*Chuckled* "Indeed I will_."

(She grabbed onto him and kissed him, then went under the covers, and continued.)

In the morning Anakin found Barriss asleep next to him. Sleeping peacefully, touching her dark purple hair, then touching her face and chin. Then Barriss woke up.

"Why hello there my beautiful wife."

"Why hello there my handsome husband."

They both kissed. Then Barriss moaned into the kiss.

"Barriss." Anakin started.

"Y-Yes?" Barriss asked.

"I love your moans, your moans are so beautiful. I could listen to them all day, and all night." Anakin said.

"Of course you would." Barriss said.

Then they kissed again.

Then Anakin moved to her neck and started to suckle on her neck. She moaned even louder. But Anakin moved his hand over her mouth.

"Barriss. Try to stay quiet. You know our daughter is asleep." Anakin said.

"I-I know. It's just the pleasure you're giving me." Barriss said.

"I know." Anakin responded.

Then Anakin continued to suckle on Barriss's neck but Barriss tried to stay quiet because their daughter is asleep.

Then Barriss finally spoked. "A-A-Anakin...I-I don't know how long I can stay quiet." Barriss said.

"Mmm. Barriss. I'll let you know when I wanna stop okay?" Anakin asked.

"Okay. But you might wanna hurry. Anymore of these pleasures and I will be force to release my moans." Informed Barriss.

"Alright." Anakin said.

Then Anakin continued suckling her neck.

Barriss clenched her teeth and gripped onto Anakin's hair as he continued the process.

Then he went in a fast pace and Barriss was about to moan but she tried to hold it back, but it was too overwhelming for her. So then after a few suckles she screamed at the top of her lungs with a moan.

Then they heard Anariss crying in her baby room.

"Barriss." Anakin started.

"I'm sorry Ani. I couldn't control myself." Barriss said.

"It's okay Barriss. I know you couldn't."

They both kissed.

"I'll get Anariss." Barriss said.

"Okay." Anakin responded.

She went after Anariss with a bed sheet on her.

When she got Anariss in her arms Barriss returned to Anakin, and went into the covers of the bed, and gave Anariss some comfort by placing the sheet on her with Barriss.

Anariss was still crying but Barriss used all she could to calm her down.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, it's okay, mommy's here." Barriss said.

"I think someone needs their milk." Anakin suggested.

"Anariss, it's time for your milk honey, come on." She begins breast feeding Anariss, and while Anariss was suckling, she was quiet.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay, it's okay my little one, you're with me, mommy's here." Barriss said in a calm voice.

"Wow. She's already quiet." Surprised Anakin.

"Yeah. She certainly is." Barriss said. "Oooh I love our child; Anariss. She's just so beautiful. Look at her Anakin." Barriss commanded.

"Yeah. She is beautiful. Wait till she grows up."

"Yeah." Barriss responded.

Then Anakin's comlink went off.

"Hey Barriss i'll be back okay? I gotta take this." Anakin said.

"Okay. Hurry back." Barriss said.

"I will."

They both kissed. Then Anakin walked to the bathroom.

"Hello?" Anakin answered.

"Anakin, this is Master Windu. We need you at the prison chamber." Informed Windu.

"Why? What for?" Anakin asked.

"...It's Padmè." Windu responded.

Anakin clenched his fist in anger because of what Padmè did before. "What does she want me for?" Anakin asked.

"We don't know. But she said; she would only speak to you Anakin." Informed Windu.

"...Alright. I'll be there." Then Anakin ended the transmitter. Then he returned to his wife and kid.

"Barriss, I gotta go." Anakin started.

"Why?" Barriss asked.

"Master Windu wants me at the prison chamber. It has something to do with Padmè."

"Ugh. What does that backstabbing prick want?" Barriss asked.

"I don't know, but they said that Padmè will only speak to me." Informed Anakin.

"...*Sigh* Okay Anakin. Hurry back." Barriss said.

"Hey, hey, you don't have to worry about me. I know what I'm doing. It's not like I would go out and cheat on you, which i'll NEVER do." Anakin said.

"Goodbye, i'll see you when I get back."

They both kissed, and Anakin got dressed and went out.

_**Republic Prison Chamber.**_

When Anakin arrived he asked for permission to come in to see Padmè.

"Are you Anakin?" The clone solider asked.

"Yes. I'm here to see Padmè. Master Windu sent me here." Informed Anakin.

"Alright. But first, leave your comlink and lightsaber here." Informed the clone solider.

After Anakin left his comlink and lightsaber in the square box bowl they escorted him to Padmè.

Then they finally arrived. Padmè turned around and sees Anakin in anger with his hands behind his back.

"Leave us!" Anakin said in frustration. The shielded bars opened and Anakin, Padmè were the only ones in the room.

"What the heck do you want Padmè?!" Anakin asked.

"Anakin...there's something you should know about the chancellor." Padmè said.

"What the heck do you mean about the chancellor?" Anakin asked.

"...The chancellor concealed his appearance about being part of the Sith." Padmè said.

Anakin was confused about this whole thing. "What?! Why would the chancellor conceal himself about being part of the Sith?" Anakin asked.

"Because all this time he was part of the Sith, not part of the Republic, I saw him Anakin. One time, I was walking along the hallway and I heard a observant voice coming from the room where the chancellor was most often at. And before my eyes that voice was the chancellor's voice. He was talking to Count Dooku, and Ventress. That proves he is part of the Sith."

Anakin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You gotta believe me Ani." Padmè said. "How should I believe you Padmè? After what you've just done in day 5 you think I'm gonna believe you?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, look, I'm sorry for everything that happened. I didn't mean to hurt Ahsoka-"

"No Padmè, you tried to hurt my padawan on purpose, I was so angry at you back then. You made me made the biggest mistake of my life back then. I had to leave Barriss because of you...she left the order because of you! But now she's back with the Jedi Order. Her and I are a married couple, we have a child named; Anariss, we will take care of that child for the rest of our lives, and if you EVER lay a finger on my wife or my child I swear, I will make sure you'll never exist!" Anakin told. "Hope you enjoy prison for 15 years." Anakin said.

Then Anakin went back to his quarters. He looked around and Barriss and Anariss were not in the bed.

He sat on the bed angrily. Barriss came to comfort Anakin. "Anakin, what's wrong?" Barriss asked. "It's Padmè. She's just so treacherous!" Anakin said.

"What did she say?" Barriss asked.

"She said that the jedi chancellor is part of the Sith and we didn't even know about it. All this time he was part of the Sith." Informed Anakin. "But I don't believe her. She doesn't have any evidence. She needs proof. If she had proof, I would've believed her now." Anakin said.

Barriss went behind Anakin's back to soothe his neck. "Maybe this will calm you down." Suggested Barriss. Anakin groaned while Barriss was soothing his neck.

Oooh Barriss. Ah. That's good. Anakin said.

"Isn't it?" Barriss asked.

"Yeah- (He turned around.) It is." Then they kissed and fell onto the bed.

_**So what did y'all think? Pretty cool huh? Was Padmè telling the truth? Can Anakin trust her? Is the jedi chancellor really with the Sith? What else would happen next? Find out next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Anniversary

_**Still wondering about what happens next? Well read to see what else is gonna happen.**_

After Anakin went to the prison chamber to see Padmè, he went back to his quarters. Then Anakin wakes up with Barriss infront of him.

"Look who's finally awake." Barriss said.

"Hey. *Sigh* Hey, what time is it?" Anakin asked.

"...It's 12:00 PM." Barriss responded.

"Oh. Okay." Anakin said.

"And do you know what today is?" Barriss asked as she took Anakin's hand in hers.

"Let me guess...our anniversary?" Anakin asked.

"YES!" Barriss replied.

She ran into Anakin by hugging him and Anakin lost his balance because Barriss ran into him.

"I knew you remembered, I just knew you would!" Barriss said.

"Of course I would remember, why wouldn't I?"

Barriss chuckled then kissed him.

"And since it's our anniversary, I'm gonna take you to someplace special." Anakin said.

"Oooh Ani." Barriss started. Then she kissed him again. "But who will watch our child while we're gone- oh! I already know this. My best friend Ahsoka can watch Anariss." Corrected Barriss.

"Hey good idea. After all she is my observant padawan." Anakin said.

"Yeah. Let's get ready then we'll call her." Barriss suggested.

So after they got ready they contacted Ahsoka.

"Hello?" Ahsoka started.

_"Hey Ahsoka!"_ Barriss answered.

"Hey Barriss! Ahsoka replied. How's it going girl?" Ahsoka asked.

_"I'm great! It's me and Anakin's anniversary today!"_ Informed Barriss.

"Awww. What did he get ya?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

_"He didn't got me anything, but he's taking me somewhere special._ Informed Barriss. _And I was wondering if you can watch our child?"_ Barriss asked.

"Really?! Of course i'll watch your child! I'll be right there!" Ahsoka was excited to see their child she ended the transmitter.

Ahsoka arrives at Anakin's quarters too see their child.

"Ahsoka, you're here." Anakin started.

"Yep. Sooo where's the baby?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"She's right here." Barriss responded.

"She?" Confused Ahsoka.

Barriss started to bring the child out in her arms and Ahsoka was shocked. "Ooooh it's a girl?" Ahsoka asked. "Yep. It's our little girl." Barriss responded. "Barriss, i'm so happy for you right now. Oooh she's so cute." Ahsoka commented.

"Just wait till she grows up and that will give you some more surprises." Anakin said.

"Ahsoka, if she starts to cry that'll tell you that she may need her milk. Luckily I have some baby bottles filled with my milk. If she doesn't want milk when she cries then that'll tell you that she needs a diaper change." Informed Barriss.

"Okay, got it." Said Ahsoka.

"And if you put her to sleep, try not to wake her up. You know how grumpy she gets when you wake her up." Informed Barriss.

"Yeah. I know." Said Ahsoka.

"Also if she feels like she wants to play with her baby toys, thats what they're for, and if she needs a bath, you give her one. Informed Barriss. Also to keep her quiet, you give her this binky."

"You mean a passafire?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes. Barriss replied. And that's everything you need to know Ahsoka." Barriss said.

"Okay, y'all must be on your way, whatever this place is." Ahsoka said.

"Also Ahsoka, keep your comlink with you just incase if me or Anakin calls to check in with you." Informed Barriss.

"Don't worry Barriss. You can trust me. I'm your friend, your best friend, a friend can trust." Ahsoka said.

"You're right Ahsoka. I can trust you." Barriss said.

"Come on Barriss. We gotta go." Anakin called out.

"I gotta go. I'll see you when I get back." Barriss said.

"Okay. See ya." Ahsoka said. They both hugged and Barriss went out the front door of Anakin's quarters. Ahsoka just thought of something. She didn't asked her what was the baby's name. So she ran out the door to reached Barriss.

"Barriss!" Ahsoka yelled out.

Barriss turned around to face Ahsoka.

"What's the baby's name?" Ahsoka asked.

"Her name is Anariss." Barriss replied.

"Thank you." Thanked Ahsoka. Then she ran back to Anakin's quarters.

After they left, Ahsoka and Anariss were the only ones in Anakin's quarters.

"So they named you Anariss huh? Never heard of that name before. All they did was took their names together and combined it together." Ahsoka said. "Still you are just so cute Anariss." Ahsoka commented.

Anariss was quiet and calm she didn't even made a single sound.

"Wow. This is easier than I thought." Ahsoka said to herself.

Then her comlink went off.

"Hello?" Ahsoka started.

"Hello Ahsoka." Barriss answered.

"Hey Barriss."

"Is Anariss okay?" Barriss asked.

"Yep. She definitely is." Ahsoka replied.

"Good. We'll be back real soon." Barriss said.

"Okay. See ya."

"You too."

Then the transmitter ended.

Then Anariss started to say her first words.

"M-M-M-M-"

"Yes? What are you trying to say?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"M-M- Milk." Anariss spoked.

"You want milk? Okay sweetums." Said Ahsoka.

She went to the refrigerator and grabbed a baby bottle and returned to Anariss. "Okay Anariss. Time for your milk little one." Said Ahsoka.

When she inserted the bottle into her mouth she started drinking it.

"Woah, you're thirsty aren't you? Ahsoka asked curiously. I hope they're having a great time." Ahsoka hoped.

_**Outside of** **Coruscant.**_

"Anakin, can I open my eyes now?" Barriss asked curiously.

"Not yet. Anakin said. Okay. Now open them." Anakin said.

When Barriss opened her eyes, she was shocked.

"Oh...my...God! Surprised Barriss. What is this?" Barriss asked curiously.

"This is one of the most luxurious restaurants in the world. It's called; The Republic Cafè."

"Anakin."

"Yes Barriss?"

"Kiss me."

*Chuckled * "Alright baby."

Then they kissed. "Okay, let's go inside." Anakin said.

_**Jedi Temple.**_

"Who's the cutest baby in the world? You are. You are. That's right, you are." Anariss chuckled as Ahsoka continued this process. Then Anariss looked like she was ready to burp. "Ooh looks like you gotta burp." Ahsoka picked her up, and started to pat her back. After a few pats she burped.

*Burped*

"There ya go. Good girl." Ahsoka said. Then her comlink went off.

"Hello?"

"Ahsoka, this is Anakin. How's everything going?" Anakin asked.

"Good. Good. I fed Anariss some milk and pat her back and she burped." Informed Ahsoka.

"Oh. Okay. Just making sure if you're okay." Anakin said.

"We're okay master. You don't have to worry". Ahsoka said.

*Chuckled* "Okay, i'm gonna go, Barriss is amazed of this place that I took her." Anakin said.

"Okay. See you later Master."

"You too snips. May the Force be with you." Then the transmitter ended.

Ahsoka turned to Anariss and Anariss yawned.

*Yawned*

"Ooooh looks like Anariss is tired ain't she?" Ahsoka asked.

She got up and took Anariss to her baby room and layed her down on her bed and placed a cover on her. Then she began singing a song to her.

_"Go to sleep, go to sleep my little baby."_

_"Just be still and don't cry. Mommy will make it all better. Sleep and dream of something peaceful. I'm the moon, and you're the sun, You set in the morning and I set at night, lighting the sky so you can see me."_

_"Go to sleep, go to sleep my little...baby."_

Then Anariss was fast asleep.

"Sweet dreams." Ahsoka kissed her forehead and left the room.

Ahsoka then started to lay down on Anakin's bed to relax. Then after a while, her comlink went off.

"Hello?" Ahsoka started.

"Hey Ahsoka." Barriss answered.

"Hey Barriss. How's it going?"

"Oh, it's so..luxurious Ahsoka. It's so vivid. So glamour. Anyway, where's Anariss?" Asked Barriss.

"Oh her? She's just sleeping like a baby." Ahsoka commented.

"Awww. Can I see her?" Barriss asked.

"Sure. I'll move my comlink to her." When she got up she moved her comlink to Anariss.

"See?" Ahsoka asked.

"Awww. Look at my precious baby girl." Barriss commented. "Well we're almost gonna be leaving so, just make sure she's okay till we get back." Informed Barriss.

"Don't worry. I will." Ahsoka replied.

Then the transmitter ended. Then Ahsoka went to the baby room, where Anariss was at, picked her up, went to Anakin and Barriss's bed, and fell asleep with Anariss in her arms.

After a while later, Anakin and Barriss came home and found Ahsoka and Anariss asleep together.

"Awww. Anakin look."

"Yeah. My padawan and our child is asleep."

"Hey. Ahsoka wake up." Barriss commanded.

"Huh? What? Oh y'all are back. So how was it?" Ahsoka asked.

"It was perfect Ahsoka. It was the best day of my life." Barriss said.

"That's good." Ahsoka replied.

"Give her to me." Barriss commanded.

"Here." Ahsoka replied.

"Ahsoka, thank you for everything." Anakin said. "Thanks Master."

"Oooh Anakin, Ahsoka, look at her." Barriss commanded.

"Isn't she so cute?" Barriss asked.

"Yeah. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps." Anakin said.

"Barriss...you have a wonderful baby of yours." Ahsoka commented.

"Thank you Ahsoka. Did anything happened when we were gone?" Barriss asked.

"Nope. We were fine. Nothing bad happened." Ahsoka said.

"Good. Barriss replied. I'll go put her down." Barriss started.

As Barriss went to put Anariss down Anakin starts to talk with his padawan.

"Anariss is beautiful isn't she?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah. She is beautiful. A very beautiful baby. By the way, where did y'all get this name from?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well when Barriss gave birth to her, we were so happy. We tried to think of a name so I took my name, Barriss's name and combined it, and it turned out to be; Anariss." Informed Anakin.

"Oh. Okay. I think I get it now." Ahsoka said.

"Anyway I'm gonna go change." Anakin said.

"Okay." Ahsoka replied.

Then Barriss came to face Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka...thank you for everything." Thanked Barriss.

"Your welcome Barriss, that's what friends are for." Ahsoka said.

*Chuckled* "Yeah. That's what friends are for." Barriss said.

Then Barriss hugs Ahsoka. "I knew I could trust you Ahsoka. You are my most trustworthy friend." Barriss commented.

"Aww. Thanks Barriss." Ahsoka replied. "Well I gotta go now. To get some rest. It has been a long day for me." Ahsoka said.

"Yeah. Go on now." Barriss commanded.

"See ya Barriss!"

"You too Ahsoka."

Then Ahsoka left the quarters and headed to hers to get some sleep.

Then Anakin sneaks behind Barriss by surprise, and picks her up bridal style.

"Oh!" *Chuckles*

Then he led them to the bed, with Anakin on-top of Barriss.

"Barriss." Anakin started.

"Yeah?" Barriss asked.

"You know what else we could do on our anniversary on this very night?" Anakin asked. Barriss raised her hand and moved her finger towards Anakin's lip.

"You don't know need to tell me." Barriss said as she leveled her hands to her shirt and popped it open, reveling her dark purple bra.

"Oooh well played Barriss." Then they kissed.

_**And there ya have it. A nice anniversary with Anakin and Barriss, so nothing bad happened. But don't worry. More interesting things will come. So continue on reading to find out mysteries, surprises, unexpected situations, and all that stuff. Also that song that Ahsoka sang to the baby, I made up that song.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Padmè Broke Free

_**After Anakin and Barriss went out on their anniversary, and came back home, they continued their love at the night. So let's find out what happens next during this chapter.**_

In the morning Anakin woke up and finds Barriss gone. He got up and searched for her. Then he finds Barriss in Anariss's room, breast feeding her.

Hey Barriss. Anakin started.

Morning Skywalker. She whispered.

Why are you whispering? Anakin asked.

Because, she's sleeping. Barriss answered.

Ooh right. Anakin said.

*Sigh* Anariss is so beautiful Skywalker. Barriss commented.

Yeah. She is. Anakin said.

Honey. Barriss started.

Yeah babe? Anakin asked.

If she grows up, do you think we could teach her how to be a jedi like us? Barriss asked.

Of course. That's what Ahsoka is for. She can teach our baby. Anakin said.

Why is it like you would have your padawan do everything? Barriss asked.

*Chuckled quietly* Because she's more of a assistant to me. Anakin replied.

*Chuckled quietly* I guess you're lucky to have a padawan then huh? Barriss asked.

Yep. Anakin replied.

_**Republic Prison Chamber.**_

Padmè is still at the prison chamber sitting on the same bed she slept on. Then out of nowhere Sidious appears.

What the? How did you? H- How? She was interrupted by Sidious. That doesn't matter Padmè, what does matter is that you went behind my back and told Anakin about me being part of the sith. Which is true. Sidious said.

Look, he needed to know the truth. What did you wanted me to do, lie? Padmè asked.

No. Sidious replied.

So why are you here for, to kill me? Padmè asked.

Yes. But if you want to live, you would have to do something for me. Informed Sidious.

What? Padmè asked.

...I want to straggle Anakin to the dark side but his wife, his child, and his padawan is getting in the way. So I want you to...kill his wife and his child. And when thats done, I will lead him to the dark side, and when that is done he will kill his own padawan, and when that is over with, I will cause him to have a temporary memory loss, so he will forget all about "Barriss, his child, and his padawan. Informed Sidious.

What?!...B-But I can't, Anakin told me; "If I ever lay a finger on Barriss or the child, that he will make sure I never exist!" Informed Padmè.

Then Sidious began force choking Padmè.

Ack! *Gasp* Ack!

Now, will you do it, or do I have to kill you? Sidious asked.

Ack! I-I'll- do- it. Padmè said.

Then he let her go, and Padmè was gasping for air.

Good. Let's go.

But what about the guards?

I killed them.

You did?

Yes.

Wow.

_**Jedi Temple.**_

Hey Anakin. Barriss started.

Yeah?

I'm gonna go and head to the store to get some numerous things for Anariss. You think you can watch her? Barriss asked.

Of course Barriss. I'll watch her. Anakin replied.

Thank you Anakin.

You too Barriss. Now go head on to the store. Anakin commanded.

Okay. I love you.

I love you too.

Then Barriss walked out the door of Anakin's quarters and heads to the store.

_**Outside of Coruscant.**_

While walking through town, Barriss heads to a baby store to pick some numerous things for Anariss.

After picking out all of the things she wanted she headed to the cashier.

That'll be $10.99 please? The cashier said.

Okay. When Barriss started to grab out her purse the cashier's eyes went wide because she saw a ring on her middle finger.

Oh my God, girl you're married? The cashier asked.

*Chuckled* Yes. Barriss replied.

Oooh that's sweet. What's his name? The cashier asked.

His name is Anakin Skywalker. My husband. Barriss replied.

Do y'all have a child?

Yes.

Aww whats his or her's name?

It's a she and it's; Anariss.

What a beautiful name.

Here's a picture of her.

Awww she's so precious.

*Chuckled* Yes. I know. Now here's the money.

Thank you, now you go on and have a good day girl.

You too.

When she was outside, Ahsoka spotted her.

Barriss!

Ahsoka!

Hey Barriss, how's it going? Ahsoka asked.

I'm great! I just came out of the baby store. Informed Barriss.

Cool. So what did you get out of there? Ahsoka asked.

Just some numerous things for Anariss. Barriss said. And now I'm heading home.

Oh, okay. That's good.

_We interrupt this program for a special news flash._

_"Hello and welcome to breaking news. Todays news is Padmè Amidala broke free of prison today, with the help of this mysterious man. Further details are not know to who this man is. This is breaking news signing off."_

Then the both of them were shocked.

What?! Shocked Barriss.

Why would anyone break Padmè out of jail?! Ahsoka asked.

I don't know. This is just great. I bet she'll try to break me and Anakin up just to get him with her. Barriss said.

Nah, I don't think she'll do that. Ahsoka said.

I must get back home quick. Barriss said.

Yeah, you should. Go. Ahsoka commanded.

_**Jedi Temple.**_

After returning to the jedi temple she met up with Anakin in his quarters.

Barriss, you're back. Anakin started.

Yeah. I brought back all this stuff for Anariss. Barriss said.

How much did it cost? Anakin asked.

$10.99. Barriss replied.

Huh. Okay. Anakin said.

Um...I'm gonna go...take a long bath. Barriss said.

Are you okay? Anakin asked.

Yeah. I'm fine. I'm fine. Barriss said.

Then Anakin layed his hand on her shoulder.

Barriss...what's wrong? Anakin asked.

Look, I just told you, I'm fine. Barriss said.

Then Barriss headed to the bathroom and went inside the bathtub.

Anakin followed her and when he got near the door he heard her crying.

Barriss? Are you okay?

*Sniff* Yes. I'm fine.

Barriss this doesn't look like you're fine. Can I come in? Anakin asked.

S-Sure. Barriss replied

Then Anakin came inside.

Can I join you? Anakin asked.

Of course. Barriss replied.

So Anakin got undressed and went in the tub with Barriss. Anakin layed down behind the tub and Barriss layed her head down on Anakin's chest with her hand on his chest too.

What's wrong Barriss? Anakin asked.

...It's Padmè, she broke out of prison.

Anakin's eyes went wide. What?! How did she broke out of prison? Where was this? Anakin asked.

It was on the news. They said a mysterious man helped her out. Informed Barriss.

Did they said who it was? Anakin asked.

No. They said that further details were not know to who the man is. Informed Barriss.

Was that it? Anakin asked.

Yeah. That was it. But I'm afraid that she'll try to break us apart and get you to be with her again. Barriss said.

Barriss, don't worry. I'm not going to fall for Padmè's tricks. I can tell she'll use any of her tricks or try lying. I'm not going to fall for it. Informed Anakin.

I'm so glad I'm with you Anakin. You always make things easier for me. Barriss said.

Yeah. Now let's wash up and get some sleep. Anakin suggested.

Okay. Barriss replied.

After they washed up, they returned to the bed and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Order 66

_**Chancellor Chambers**__**.** _

At the chambers, every clone unit was called in to the chancellor chambers.

Chancellor, sir. Would you mind telling us why we're here? The clone solider asked.

Then Palpatine turned around in his chair in a black hoodie.

Uh...sir? The clone solider asked.

Then he starts the mind controlling device and every clone unit was listening.

Alright clones. The time has come...execute order 66.

It'll be done my lord. Then they all walked out and started to execute the jedis.

At Ahsoka's quarters she was just sleeping peacefully until she was getting interrupted by the sound of blasters firing, lightsabers ignited, lightsabers being swung, and everything like that.

Then she couldn't take it no more.

Ugh! What's with all that racket? Ahsoka asked in frustration. When she looked out her window, she gasped.

*Gasped*

Every jedi was being killed by clones.

Oh no! I gotta warn master! Ahsoka said.

So she got dressed and ran to her master's quarters. But she met up with clones along the way. They all fired their blasters at her but she blocked them all and had to kill the clones just to get to Anakin.

The door swung open and entered was Ahsoka.

Ahsoka? What are you doing? Anakin asked.

Master, we gotta go! Ahsoka said.

What? Why? Anakin asked.

It's the clones! They're killing the jedis! Ahsoka said. And now they'll kill us too! Informed Ahsoka.

Alright, let's go. Anakin said.

Then Barriss woke up. Anakin, what's going on? Barriss asked.

Ahsoka told me that the clones are killing the jedis. We have to leave or else they'll find us and kill us too, they'll might kill Anariss! Informed Anakin.

Barriss was shocked out of her mind.

What?! Why would they do this?! Barriss asked.

I don't know, now go get ready and get Anariss, now! Commanded Anakin.

Okay. Barriss responded.

Master, could this be Padmè's doing? Ahsoka asked.

No. She wouldn't just tell all the clones to turn against the jedi. This has to be someone else's doing. Anakin recommended.

Barriss ran to Anariss's room and got her dress and walked out.

Come on Anariss. It's time to leave. Barriss said.

Then she returned.

Anakin!

Yes Barriss?

What about all the stuff that is here, her pampers, her baby bottles, toys, her clothing and everything?

Don't worry, Ahsoka packed all of that stuff in this big bag. Informed Anakin. Now let's go! Anakin commanded.

Then they were outside Anakin's quarters trying to figure out a plan.

So master, what's the plan? Ahsoka asked.

We gotta head for the Twilight ship. It's in the ship bay. Informed Anakin.

How will we get there? Barriss asked.

Don't worry I know the way. Let's go. Anakin commanded.

So they walked along the way, met up with clones, fought them, and continued getting to the ship bay.

Then Anariss was about to cry but Barriss quickly tries to calm her down.

Hey, hey. Don't cry, don't cry. Don't cry Anariss, please. Don't cry, do it for mommy.

Then Anariss quickly became calm.

Good. Good girl. Barriss commented. Are we there yet? Barriss asked.

Almost there, we're almost there, just around...here!

_**Ship Bay.**_

Where's the Twilight? Barriss asked.

Right there. Ahsoka replied.

Oooh, that's the Twilight ship. Barriss said.

Now come on, let's go before- Then out of nowhere Anakin was shot in the chest.

ANAKIN! Barriss yelled.

Barriss, get to the ship, i'll hold them off!

As Barriss was running to the ship, Ahsoka was fighting the clones off and killed them. Then she grabbed Anakin and took him to the Twilight ship.

Okay Barriss. Start the ship and put it to auto-pilot. Ahsoka commanded.

Okay Ahsoka. Barriss replied. After she put it to auto-pilot (which means the ship flies itself) she went to Anakin.

Ahsoka, can you hold her?

Sure.

Barriss gave Anariss to Ahsoka so that she can look at the wound.

Oh my God.

What is it Barriss?

The wound. It's bad.

Hey Barriss, you said you are a jedi healer right? Ahsoka asked.

Yeah.

Then can you heal him? Ahsoka asked.

Yes. I'll heal him. But I really hope this works. Barriss hoped.

Then Barriss started healing Anakin with a lot of focus. After a while of healing she was done.

Ahsoka put down Anariss and Anariss started walking to Anakin.

Then she tried to say "daddy."

D-D-D Daddy? Then she turned to face Barriss.

Daddy? She said this as tears started running down her face.

I'm sorry baby. Barriss said.

After she healed him nothing happened. He didn't woke up or anything.

Is my master...dead? Ahsoka asked.

Is my husband...dead? Barriss asked.

They all had their heads down in sadness for a minute.

Then all of a sudden Anakin woke up coughing.

*Coughing* Anakin coughed.

ANAKIN! Barriss yelled out and hugged him.

Anakin hugged her back. Then they kissed.

Then they broke apart from the kiss.

Hey Barriss. Anakin started.

Hey baby. Barriss replied.

Hey snips.

Hey master.

Ugh. What just happened? Anakin asked.

You got shot. But luckily I was able to heal you, and now you're back. Barriss said.

Was the wound bad? Anakin asked.

Yeah, it kinda was. Ahsoka said.

Ugh. Okay. Wait- who's flying the ship? Anakin asked.

No one. It's in auto pilot. Barriss said.

Oh okay. Well, I'm gonna start flying the ship and start up hyperspace. Anakin said.

So master, what about the jedi temple? Ahsoka asked.

Well Ahsoka, we can't go back to the temple, and we can't trust anyone but ourselves. Anakin said.

So this means... (Ahsoka started.)

We're on our own.


	6. Chapter 6: We're On Our Own

_**After escaping the Jedi Temple from the massacre of the clones, Anakin, Barriss, Anariss, and Ahsoka, got in the Twilight ship and flew off into space. They can't go back, they can't trust anyone but theirselves, they are on their own.**_

Anakin was in the front driver seat and Barriss was in the passager seat holding Anariss, and Ahsoka was just bored.

Master. Where are we suppose to go? Ahsoka asked.

I don't know Ahsoka. Since we can't go back to the jedi temple, we're gonna have to go somewhere else safe. Anakin said.

Alright, while you're flying, I'm gonna take a nap. Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka went in the back of the ship to take a nap. Then Barriss spoked.

Anakin...who in the world would do all this? Barriss asked.

I don't know baby. But I hope it'll end soon. Anakin said.

I hope too. I'm so glad Anariss is safe. I would be so heartbroken if Anariss died infront of me. Barriss said.

Yeah. Anakin replied.

Anakin. Barriss started.

Yeah Barriss? Anakin asked.

Anariss was pronouncing your name after I healed you. Barriss said.

Really? Anakin asked.

Yep. Barriss replied. I can get her to say it if you want? Barriss asked.

Okay. Do it now. Anakin commanded.

Okay. Come on Anariss. Say "Daddy." Barriss commanded.

Anariss looked at Anakin, and Anakin looked at Anariss.

Then she spoked.

D-D Daddy! Anariss spoked.

Awww. Barriss awed.

That's so sweet Anariss. Anakin said.

Now, Anariss can speak.

Daddy, I can speak now. Anariss said.

Yep, you certainly can. Anakin said.

Mommy, Daddy, where are we? Anariss asked.

We're on a ship, called the "Twilight Ship." Informed Barriss.

Why? Anariss asked curiously.

Because...at the jedi temple, the clones were killing the jedis. Informed Anakin.

Why would they do that? Anariss asked.

We don't know baby. That's why we're here. We can't go back, we can't trust anyone but ourselves. So we're on our own. Informed Barriss.

When will it end? Anariss asked.

We don't know that either sweetheart. Barriss replied.

Hey, since Anariss can speak now...hey Ahsoka, come over here! Commanded Anakin.

Ugh! You just can't stop yelling can you? Ahsoka asked in frustration.

Sorry Ahsoka. But look, Anariss can speak. Anakin said.

She can? Ahsoka asked curiously.

Yep. Anakin replied.

Okay. Hi Anariss. Ahsoka started.

Hi. Anariss said in a cute voice.

Oh my God, that's so cute! Ahsoka commented.

Daddy, who's this? Anariss asked.

That's "Ahsoka." She's a Togruta. Informed Anakin.

Oooh. Hi Ahsoka. Anariss said.

Hey Anariss. Ahsoka replied.

*Chuckled* Ooh Anariss you're just so cute! Barriss commented.

Then out of nowhere a ship came out of hyperspace.

Master...we got company. Ahsoka said.

Wait...that's a republic ship! Anakin said.

Could it be other jedis? Barriss asked.

I don't know. We're gonna have to find out. Anakin said. Hello. This is Anakin Skywalker. We're jedi, if you're there respond. Anakin said.

Hello? This is Luminara. Respond.

Barriss was surprised. It was her master.

Master! Barriss started.

Barriss? Barriss is that you? Luminara asked.

Yes! It's me Barriss! I'm so glad you're alive. Barriss said.

I'm so glad you're alive too. Luminara said.

Then another one came out.

Hello? This is Master Kenobi. Can anyone hear me? Kenobi said.

Master? Master Kenobi! I didn't know you were here too. Anakin said.

Um...master, should we land somewhere? Ahsoka asked.

Good idea. Okay everyone, land on the planet; "Aaris."

_**Aaris.**_

After they landed on Aaris, they looked around their surroundings, their corners, to see if it's clear.

Master...is it safe? Ahsoka asked.

Yeah. It's clear. Anakin replied. Alright, let's build some shelter and a fire. It's getting dark out here. Anakin said.

After they built shelter and a fire, everyone was sitting close to the fire. (Not near the fire.)

I thought we were the only ones, who made it out alive. Anakin thought.

Well Skywalker you thought wrong. Some of us got out of there safely. But some died. Luminara said.

Oh...dang. Anakin said.

Still I'm glad you're safe Barriss. Luminara said.

You too master. Replied Barriss.

Then Luminara's eyes went wide. She saw the ring on Barriss's middle figure.

Barriss...are you...married? Luminara asked.

*Chuckled* Yes master. Barriss replied.

Aww. Luminara awed.

Thank you master. Thanked Barriss.

I also have a child if that's what you're going to ask me. Barriss said.

Really? Luminara asked.

Yep. Barriss replied.

What's the baby's name? Luminara asked.

"Anariss." Barriss replied.

Anariss huh? That's a lovely name for a baby. Luminara commented.

It's also a girl. Barriss said.

Aww. That's really cute Barriss. Luminara commented.

Thanks. Thanked Barriss.

When did y'all got married? Kenobi asked.

We got married after we had a republic court. Informed Anakin.

Barriss, would you mind if I see Anariss? Luminara asked.

Okay. I don't see why not. Barriss said.

Barriss let go of Anariss and Anariss started to walk to Luminara.

Anariss was also scared a little.

It's okay Anariss. She won't hurt you. She's my master, master Luminara. Barriss said.

So Anariss understood, and continued walking towards Luminara.

Then Anariss was completely with Luminara.

Good girl. Luminara commented.

Then Anariss started laughing. Barriss started smiling, seeing her baby girl with her master.

Then Anakin layed his hand on Barriss's shoulder.

Beautiful isn't it Barriss? Anakin asked.

Yes. I just love seeing my baby happy. She's able to speak and stuff. So...does this mean you'll get Ahsoka to train our daughter? Barriss asked.

*Chuckle* Of course Barriss. He said kissing her.

Okay Barriss. You can have Anariss back now. Luminara said.

Come on baby girl, come on. Barriss commanded.

Then Anariss ran to Barriss.

Good girl! Barriss said giving Anariss a lot of kisses.

Then Anakin stood up. Alright everyone let's get some sleep. Anakin commanded.

Then everyone went to sleep. A few minutes later Barriss woke up to check on Anariss but Anariss wasn't in her bed.

Barriss went to search for Anariss and she found her. She was sitting down on the grass looking at the sky. Then Barriss came to her.

Are you okay? Barriss asked.

Yes mommy. Anariss responded.

Whatcha doing up? Barriss asked.

I'm just...looking at the stars. Anariss responded. Can you look at the stars with me mommy? Anariss asked.

Barriss looked in her eyes and her eyes were really bright blue in cuteness.

Of course i'll look at the stars with you baby. Barriss said.

Barriss layed down on the grass, and Anariss layed down with her head on Barriss's chest.

Mommy. Anariss started.

Yes sweetie? Barriss asked.

You and daddy love each other right? Anariss asked.

Yes. Barriss responded.

And you love me...right? Anariss asked.

Why of course we do baby. We love you so much in our hearts. We won't let anything happen to you Anariss. We will always be there for you baby. Barriss said.

Anariss was so happy she hugged her mother. Then behind them was Anakin. He was just standing outside the tent. He smiled at Barriss and Anariss hugging each other. Then went back into the tent.

Then they broke apart from the hug.

Anariss. Barriss started.

Yes mommy? Anariss asked.

I love you sweetheart. Barriss admitted.

I love you too mommy. Anariss replied.

Then Barriss kissed Anariss on her forehead, and picked her up and led them to the inside of the tent and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: A Strategy To Plan Out

_**After landing on Aaris, setting up camp, and going to sleep, Anakin and the rest still have to find a way to end this purge. They need a plan to end it so that they can go back to the jedi temple and live peacefully.**_

_**Aaris.**_

In the morning Anariss was sleeping next to her parents; Anakin and Barriss. A minute later Ahsoka came and woke up Anariss.

Huh? W-What? Who are you again? Anariss asked.

*Chuckled quietly* It's me, Ahsoka.

Why did you wake me up? Anariss asked.

Because I think it's time for your first lesson of being a jedi. Ahsoka replied.

Are jedi good? Anariss asked.

Of course Anariss. Ahsoka replied.

Okay. Anariss said.

Come out here, but quietly. You don't wanna wake up your parents. Informed Ahsoka.

Ooh. Okay. Anariss said.

So Anariss walked outside quietly without waking her parents up.

Hey Anariss. Ahsoka started.

Yeah? Anariss asked.

Did you know that Anakin is my master? And did you know that Barriss is my best friend in the whole world? Ahsoka asked.

Really?...Wow! Surprised Anariss.

*Chuckled* Yeah, I know. Now enough of that. Let's start with your first lesson of being a jedi like us. Informed Ahsoka.

Yay! I'm gonna kick butt like my mommy and daddy! Anariss said.

*Chuckled* Okay little one. First lesson is; using the force. Ahsoka said.

How do I use the force? Anariss asked.

To use the force is to close your eyes and focus. Focus with the force. The force will guide you. Informed Ahsoka. See that little sized rock? Ahsoka asked.

Yeah. Anariss said.

Try to use the force to pick it up. But focus Anariss. Close your eyes and say the following sentence. "I'm with the force. And the force shall guide me." Informed Ahsoka.

Okay. "I'm with the force. And the force shall guide me." Anariss said.

With a lot of focus she was able to pick up the rock. Then she snapped.

Ahsoka! Ahsoka look, i'm doing it! Surprised Anariss.

Yeah. Good job. Ahsoka said. Now put it down. Ahsoka commanded.

Then she put the rock down.

Good. You did great today Anariss. Ahsoka admitted.

What's my next lesson Ahsoka? Anariss asked curiously.

We're not gonna do another one today. Maybe sometime later. Or tomorrow. Ahsoka said.

Aww. Okay. Anariss said.

Then Anakin and Barriss started walking out the tent.

Mommy, Daddy, I know how to use the force! Anariss said.

Really? Barriss asked.

Yeah! Anariss replied.

Would you mind showing me and you mother? Anakin asked.

Okay daddy. Anariss replied.

Then Anariss used the force to pick up the little size rock again. Anakin and Barriss's eyes were widen.

Then she put it down.

Did you see that daddy? Anariss asked curiously.

Yeah, I did. You did great. Anakin admitted.

Ahsoka...did you taught her that? Barriss asked.

Yep. I just think she needs a lesson about being a jedi. And I gave her the first lesson, which is; using the force. Informed Ahsoka. And you should've seen it, she was using a lot of focus and just automatically picked up the rock. It's like she a fast learner. Ahsoka said.

*Chuckled* That's if you taught her many other things Ahsoka. Corrected Barriss.

Yeah. You're right. Ahsoka said.

Alright. Let's get ready and figure out a plan on how to end this purge. Anakin said.

After they ate some breakfast, and got dressed, they started to think of a plan, inside the Twilight ship.

So master, what's the plan? Ahsoka asked.

I don't have one yet. Kenobi, what did you saw at the jedi temple? Anakin asked.

Well when I was escaping, I saw a big satellite on top of the jedi temple building. So I assume it must be mind controlling the clones. Informed Kenobi.

Now I have a plan. All we gotta do is knock down that satellite. Informed Anakin.

But Skywalker, on this blue print it says that they're straggled all over across the galaxy. Luminara said.

What? Are you serious? Anakin asked.

Yep. So this is gonna be a really tough fight. Luminara said.

Well if we had some help, that would be appreciated. Kenobi pointed out.

Yeah, you got a point. Anakin said.

Anakin...how will we be able to destroy all of these mind control satellites? Barriss asked.

Well. With a lot of help of course. Anakin said. Ahsoka. Go outside and use your scanner to check to see if they're any signs of ships coming out of hyperspace. Anakin commanded.

Yes master. Ahsoka replied and headed out of the ship.

*Sigh* This is gonna be a tough fight. Anakin said.

Anakin...I know this will be a tough fight but no matter what happens we're still together as a family. Barriss said.

Thanks Barriss. You always know when to make me feel better. Anakin said kissing her.

While Ahsoka was outside, she was out there for five minutes. After five minutes passed, numerous numbers of ships came out of hyperspace. Then Ahsoka ran inside the ship.

Master! Ahsoka started.

Yeah snips? Anakin replied.

My scanner said there's numerous numbers of ships coming out of hyperspace! I can't count them all, but everyone, come and see this! Ahsoka said.

After Ahsoka led them out of the ship and outside. There was numerous numbers of ships coming out of hyperspace. Every door of the ship was opening. One by one.

Oh my God. Surprised Barriss.

Hello Skywalker. Aayla started. We are here to help. Aayla said.

Anakin turned to Barriss and said; Looks like we got ourselves some help.


	8. Chapter 8: Help Has Arrived

_**Well, looks like they got some help to fight the purge.**_

How did y'all made it out of the jedi temple alive? Anakin asked.

Well it's simple, we thinked of a strategy, understood the strategy, and used our jedi skills. Informed Aayla.

Yoda! Ahsoka started.

Hmm, hello Ahsoka. What a surprise this is. Help you all we will. End this purge, we will as well. Yoda said.

Hello Aayla. Barriss started.

Hello Barriss. Aayla replied. Who's this little one? Aayla asked.

That's Anariss. She's my and Anakin's daughter. Informed Barriss.

You're married to Skywalker? Aayla asked curiously.

Yes. Barriss replied.

Congratulations Barriss. Aayla admitted.

Thank you Aayla. Thanked Barriss.

Alright, everyone inside the Twilight ship. Anakin commanded.

_**Twlight Ship.**_

Alright guys, we need all of y'alls help to end this purge so that we can go back to the jedi temple. In this blue print, it shows that there are numerous numbers of mind control devices straggled across the galaxy. So we will need all the help we can get. Aayla, Shaak Ti, Luminara, y'all go to Alderaan and destroy those mind control devices. Informed Anakin.

Yes Skywalker. Come on Shaak Ti, and Luminara. Said Aayla.

Aayla! Anakin started.

Yes? Aayla asked.

Becareful. You know there are clones there. Informed Anakin.

Yes, we know. Aayla said.

Then they headed out.

Alright. Serra Keto, master Plo, y'all go to Ansion and destroy those mind control devices. Informed Anakin.

We will master Skywalker. Serra said.

Good. Anakin replied.

Then Ahsoka spoked out. Master. I'll head to Tatooine by myself. Ahsoka said.

But Ahsoka, that's dangerous. Are sure you'll be able to pull this off by yourself? Anakin asked.

Master. As long as I have your training, I can do it. I know there'll be clones there, but I can take them. Ahsoka said heroically.

...Alright. But becareful snips. Anakin said.

I know what I'm doing skyguy. Ahsoka replied. Then she headed out.

Me, Yoda, and master Windu will go to Endor to destroy the mind control devices. Kenobi said.

Okay. Good luck out there. Anakin said.

Then they headed out the ship.

Anakin...where will we go to destroy the mind control devices? What about Anariss? Barriss asked.

Don't worry Barriss. You can stay here with Anariss. I'll go to Dagobah and destroy the mind control devices. Anakin said.

...Okay...you go, while I stay and watch Anariss. I wish I can lend you a hand on this. Barriss said.

It's okay Barriss. Since you're watching Anariss, it's kinda your job since you will be alone with her. So make sure nothing happens to her. Informed Anakin.

I'll make sure of that Ani. Barriss replied.

Alright. I'll see you guys when I get back. Anakin said.

Daddy. Anariss started.

Yes sweetheart? Anakin asked.

I love you daddy. Anariss admitted.

I love you too sweetheart. Anakin replied. See y'all later. Anakin said as he left and went into a ship and flew off.

_**Alderaan.**_

At Alderaan, Aayla, Shaak Ti, and Luminara were ready to destroy the mind control devices.

There was clones everywhere, so they hid behind walls to not be seen.

Okay, I'll take the one infront. Shaak Ti you take the one on the left. And Luminara you take the one on the right. Informed Aayla.

They nodded and grabbed out their lightsabers and ignited them. Then they striked at the clones and killed them.

Good. Now let's demolish those mind control devices. Aayla said.

_**Ansion.**_

After Serra, and Master Plo landed on Ansion, there was clones guarding the mind control devices.

How will we destroy those satellites? Serra asked.

We all know that those mind control devices are the satellites that are mind controlling the clones. So we need to think of a plan, or else we'll end up dead. Informed Plo.

Hmmm...hey, I got a idea. Serra started as she grabbed out her backpack.

What are you doing? Plo asked.

I brought these bombs with me, and these detonators. With these, we'll be able to blow up those mind control devices. Informed Serra.

That is a good plan Serra Keto. Okay here's the plan. I will take the one on the left. And you will take the one on the right. Once you attached the bombs onto those satellites, you blow them up. Informed Plo. Yes master Plo. Serra responded.

_**Tatooine.**_

At Tatooine, Ahsoka was amazed. There was clones everywhere. One by one. She didn't know what to do first.

Dang...how am I gonna destroy these satellites on my own? Ahsoka asked. I wish master was with me. Ahsoka wished. Come on Ahsoka, think. You're on your own now. What's your plan to destroy those satellites? Ahsoka asked herself. Then after thinking for a minute she got a idea. I got a idea. I'll dress up like a clone and find those satellites, then destroy them. Ahsoka informed herself.

_**Endor.**_

At Endor, Kenobi, Yoda, and Master Windu were getting ready for a strategy.

Hmm. Here at Endor we are. Clones being mind controlled they are. Save them, we will. Strategy, we are now going to plan out. Yoda said.

Well we're going to go together. I don't think going alone is the answer. Master Windu pointed out.

You got a point Windu. There are clones everywhere. If we did went alone to destroy the devices, possibility chances that we'll end up ambushed, and dead. Kenobi said.

Then go together, we will. End the purge, we must. Yoda said.

_**Dagobah.**_

At Dagobah, which is a forest like planet, Anakin had to think smart. It's not like if he fails he would revert to last save. It's not a video game.

Dang...there are clones everywhere. I'm gonna use all that I can to fight my way through this. Anakin said. Okay, I got a idea. Maybe I'll wear this invisibility suit and put these ninja shoes on, so that way, my footsteps will be silent. Anakin informed himself.

_**Aaris.**_

Back at Aaris, Barriss and Anariss are alone together. Barriss has Anariss in her arms, just stroking Anariss's hair, up and down, left to right.

Mommy. Anariss started.

Yeah? Barriss asked.

I hope daddy comes back. Anariss said.

Don't worry baby he will. Barriss said kissing her forehead. He will. Barriss said.

I hope. Anariss hoped.

Anariss. Stay here okay? I'll be back. Barriss said.

Okay mommy. Anariss replied.

When Barriss put her down on the chair, she was walking until she heard Anariss scuffling.

Anariss? Barriss asked.

Then after she turned around, Padmè was holding Anariss hostage by, pointing her blaster at her head.

Mommy!

Anariss!

Then Barriss ignited her lightsaber.

Stay back! I-I-I'll shoot her..if I have to. Padmè said.

Padmè! Let my baby go! Barriss commanded.

NO! Padmè yelled back.

Who sent you here?! Barriss asked angrily.

That is none of your business Barriss!

For PETE SAKE PADMÈ! WHO THE HECK SENT YOU?! Barriss asked angrily.

Sidious. Padmè replied.

Then while Padmè was distracted, Anariss opened her mouth wide open and bit her hand.

*Chop*!

OW! Padmè said in pain.

Mommy!

Anariss! My baby. Barriss said.

Then Barriss continued facing her lightsaber at Padmè. Then Padmè spoked.

Barriss. Sidious sent me here to...kill you and her. Informed Padmè.

Baby. Cover your ears. Barriss commanded.

Okay mommy. Anariss replied.

WHO'S SIDIOUS?! Barriss asked angrily.

Sidious is the jedi chancellor. He was part of the sith this whole time, Padmè said. Just come with me and i'll take you somewhere safe. Informed Padmè.

Why should I believe you?! You're nothing but a backstabbing prick! After what you did to my friend Ahsoka, you think I'm gonna fall for this crap?! Barriss asked angrily.

Then Barriss received a poke on her shoulder. When she turned around, Sidious was behind her. He punched her in the face and Barriss fell to the ground unconscious.

Mommy! Anariss yelled out.

Then Anariss went to Barriss. Trying to wake her up.

Mommy! Mommy please wake up. Come on mommy! As she was saying this her eyes were filled up with tears. Mommy...m-m-mommy. Please. Please! Please wake up mommy! Pleaded Anariss.

Then Sidious went to her.

It's okay little one. You and your mommy will be okay, being prisoned at...Mustafar. Sidious said as he punched Anariss in the face and she fell to the ground unconscious.

But Sidious...I thought you wanted me to kill them. Padmè thought.

Well...change of plans. We are going to use them as bait. To lure him to them. Now...bring them onto the ship, and put them in a prison cell. Also lock the prison door so that they cannot escape. Informed Sidious.

Yes...chancellor.

Later after destroying the mind control devices they were heading back to Aaris. Then Anakin started to get a big pound in his head.

UGH! Anakin said in pain.

What's wrong Anakin? Kenobi asked.

It's Barriss. Somethings wrong. Everyone follow me! Commanded Anakin.

After landing on Aaris, Anakin rushed out of the ship and headed for the Twilight Ship. But Kenobi tried to slow Anakin down.

Anakin...wait! Kenobi yelled out.

_**Twilight Ship.**_

Then Anakin bust through the door and Barriss, and Anariss were not there.

They're gone! Where are they?! Anakin asked in worry.

I think this note will give us the answer. Aayla said.

Give me that. Anakin said.

Aayla gave Anakin the note and started to read it.

_Dear Anakin. Me and Sidious have captured your wife and child. We are taking them to Mustafar. They are locked in a prison cell inside the ship. If you want them alive, you must come..."alone." Bring anyone with you and they will die for sure. Sincerely Padmè Amidala._

Then Anakin was worried. Then he snapped.

No...NO! Anakin yelled out.


	9. Chapter 9: The Fallen Jedi

_**After Anakin found out they were captured, Anakin started to**_** worry.**

_**Twilight Ship.**_

I'm SO gonna kill Padmè when I find her! Anakin said.

Anakin, remember..."revenge is not the jedi way. Kenobi said.

I don't care! They got my wife and kid there! Anakin replied.

Skywalker, I know they are captured. But you just need to calm down. Aayla said.

How am I suppose to calm down, when my wife and kid are captured?! Anakin asked. I need to go to Mustafar and rescue them. Anakin said.

We'll go with you master. Ahsoka said.

No! Didn't you red the note? It said "come alone." If I bring anyone of y'all with me, they'll die! I can't let that happen. Anakin said.

Master...are you sure about this? Ahsoka asked.

Yes. I'm going to rescue Barriss and Anariss...alone. Anakin said. Wish me luck everyone. Anakin said.

...May the force be with you master. Ahsoka said.

You too snips. Anakin replied.

_**Mustafar.**_

At Mustafar inside the ship, Barriss woke up and finds herself in a prison cell. Anariss is with her too.

Anariss...baby...wake up. Barriss commanded.

Huh? What? Confused Anariss. Mommy...where are we? She asked.

It appears we are inside of a prison cell. Inside the ship. Barriss replied.

Then Padmè appeared. Well, well, well, looks like y'all had a good sleep. Padmè said.

As Padmè was walking towards them, Anariss went closer to Barriss.

Not one step closer Padmè! Barriss told.

I can go wherever I want to go! Padmè replied.

When she got near the cell Barriss force pushed her.

...Huh...impressive you are. Just so you know Anariss, your daddy doesn't love you or your pathetic mommy. He loves me only. Padmè said.

No! You're lying! Anariss replied back. Daddy does love me, he does love mommy! Anariss yelled back.

Believe what you want you little brat! You just don't see it. Padmè said.

Daddy doesn't love you anymore! When my daddy comes, he's gonna be so mad at you! Anariss said.

Tsk! Then Padmè walked away from the prison cell.

Then Anariss snapped. *Sobs Sobs.*

Hey, hey, come here baby. Barriss commanded.

Anariss ran to her mother while she's still crying.

*Sobs* D-D- Daddy will save us both...w-will he mommy? Anariss asked.

Of course baby. Of course he will save us both. He loves us more than anyone else in this world. We just gotta wait and be patient. Now don't cry baby, don't cry. Barriss said as she started wiping her tears off her olive face.

Daddy...if you're out there...please save us both. Anariss pleaded.

_**Anakin's Yellow Ship.**_

While Anakin was flying, he could sense his daughter crying and pleading for help. As he sensed this he started to tear up.

Don't worry baby...daddy's coming. Anakin said.

_**Mustafar.** _

After Anakin landed on Mustafar, he was looking around the planet. Looking at his surroundings, looking at his corners, nobody was there.

Until Sidious appeared.

Why hello there Anakin. I should've known you would be here. Sidious said.

Where's my wife and kid?! Anakin asked angrily.

They are inside the ship, in a prison cell. Sidious replied. Anakin...join the dark side, and together we can bring peace to this world. To this galaxy. Informed Sidious.

NO! I will never join the dark side! I want my family back! NOW! Anakin said angrily.

If you won't join the dark side, then I guess you'll just have to be destroyed. Sidious said.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and Sidious ignited his two red lightsabers. Then they both striked at each other.

Then at the prison cell, Anariss sensed him. Mommy! Anariss started.

What? What is it? Barriss asked.

It's daddy! I just sensed him. He's here! Anariss said.

Anakin and Sidious were still fighting. Sidious swung his lightsabers at Anakin's legs, but Anakin dodged them. Anakin kicked Sidious and he felled down. Anakin striked at Sidious but he blocked his attack and kicked Anakin out of the way.

Then he spoked. Ah. You're really strong Anakin. I knew you were the chosen one this whole time. Join me Anakin. Sidious said.

NO! NEVER! Anakin replied.

Then you will...die! Sidious said as he ran and striked at Anakin, but Anakin blocked his attack.

Then they were fighting for ten minutes. After that long fight, Sidious snapped.

I've had enough Anakin!...you will join me! Sidious yelled out.

I've told you twice, and I will say this again...I WILL NEVER JOIN THE DARK SIDE! Anakin said angrily.

Then it's time to...DIE ANAKIN SKYWALKER! Sidious said as he jumped and striked at Anakin, but Anakin got out of the way and cut him in half.

Then he spoked.

...Never underestimate a jedi...especially a sith. Anakin said.

Then he went inside the ship to look for them.

Barriss!...Anariss! Anakin yelled out.

Daddy!...Daddy! Anariss yelled out.

Anakin!...We're over here! Barriss yelled out.

Barriss! Anariss! Anakin yelled out.

Daddy! Anariss yelled out.

Anakin! Barriss yelled out.

As he got near the cage, a blaster bolt came out of nowhere and went through his chest.

UGH! Anakin said in pain.

ANAKIN!

DADDY!

Then Padmè came.

...I thought you loved me Anakin...I thought I loved you! Padmè yelled out. Then she shot him again.

UGGGHH! Anakin groaned in pain.

You just had to leave me, did you?! Padmè asked angrily. Then she shot him again, and again.

LEAVE DADDY ALONE! Anariss yelled out.

Shut up you little brat!...I have one blaster bolt left in this gun...just one shot, and Anakin is done for. Padmè said.

Then right before she pulled the trigger, a voice came out.

Hey Padmè.

As she turned around, it was the face of a Togruta.

Go to Hell! Then Ahsoka cut Padmè's head off.

Ahsoka! Barriss started.

Barriss! Ahsoka started second.

Can you get us out? Anariss asked.

Yeah, sure. Ahsoka said as she started freeing them.

Daddy!...Daddy please wake up! Anariss pleaded. Mommy...can you heal him? Anariss asked.

Yes. Yes I will. Barriss said.

Barriss then started to heal Anakin. After a while of healing she stopped. This time, Anakin wasn't moving and wasn't breathing either.

Barriss...did it worked? Ahsoka asked.

Of course Ahsoka! It's suppose to work! Barriss replied.

Then Anariss went to Anakin to detect a pulse. She looked all around him, and...there was no pulse.

Anariss...what's wrong honey? Barriss asked.

Anariss turned to Barriss with a clear sad face with tears in her eyes.

Oh no! Barriss started.

Anakin!...ANAKIN! Barriss yelled out.

_**Twilight Ship.**_

Hello!...This is Aayla Secura!...Do you read me? Aayla asked.

*Buzz* H- *Buzz* Hello! This is Joe. A clone solider on Alderaan, can anyone hear me? Asked Joe.

Yes! This is Aayla! Listen, we need you to send a airstrike to destroy a mind control satellite at the jedi temple. Informed Aayla.

Yes Ma'am. Airstrike on the way. Responded Joe.

Okay. They're sending one now. Now every clone solider at the jedi temple will be broken free. Aayla said.

That's good! Serra said.

Then her transmitter went off.

Aayla! The mind control satellite has been demolished! All clone soldiers are broken free from being mind controlled. Informed Joe.

Thank you Joe. Thanked Aayla.

Your welcome. Joe responded.

Then the transmitter ended.

Then Anakin's yellow ship returned but it was Ahsoka driving it.

Then they entered the Twilight ship.

Ahsoka, there you are. And Barriss too, And Anariss as well. Aayla said.

...Where's Skywalker? Luminara asked.

Barriss put down Anariss and went to the yellow ship and grabbed out Anakin. Then when she returned, everyone was shocked.

...Just...take us back to the jedi temple. Barriss commanded with a weak voice.

Okay. Aayla responded. Set course to the jedi temple! Aayla commanded.

**_Jedi Temple._ **

Everyone was wearing white clothing and Yoda gave out some words about Anakin.

...Strong Anakin was. A veteran, he is. Aggressive, he can be. Energetic, Anakin is. Tragic day, this is. We as jedi should always remember Anakin Skywalker. Who fought with us. Who protected us. Who ensured us that we will be safe. A really helpful person, he is. Does anyone else have any words to say about Anakin? Yoda asked.

I do. Barriss started. Then Barriss came over to Anakin's body covered in a white sheet. Then she spoked.

"Anakin...when I first met you...I started to have a crush on you. You were the one. You were the one that I would find someday. You were the one that I was gonna marry. We both went through big problems dealing with Padmè, the clone war, and everything else. I just wanted to say...thank you...for everything.

Then Barriss's eyes were being filled up with her tears.

*Sniff* A-And...there's something I wanted to say to you for the moment we first met...I-I...I love you." *Sniff*

Then Barriss returned to her stand and Anariss started to cry. Barriss picked her up and pat her back, trying to calm her down.

*Sobs Sobs* Anariss sobing.

Shh. Shh. It's okay baby. Barriss said.

Remember Skywalker, we will. Anakin Skywalker will always be...remembered. Yoda said.

Then everyone exited out the room.


	10. Chapter 10: I'm Nothing Without You

_**After the tragic funeral, Barriss was heartbroken. She saw Anakin died right infront of her. Now she'll never see him again. She won't be able to talk to him. She won't be able to make love to him. Anariss wish she could see her dad again. And now Ahsoka doesn't have a master. When will this tragic day lead to?**_

Barriss started to walk down the hallway with Anariss in her arms. Then Ahsoka came to talk with Barriss.

...Mind if we talk? Ahsoka asked.

Sure. Barriss replied.

Barriss...I'm so sorry about what happened to Anakin...I wish I was there to help, but Padmè said in the note that Anakin had to come alone. Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka...it's not your fault. Barriss replied.

Yes it is Barriss...I wish I was there to help him. But he had to go alone. If any of us came with him, y'all would've been dead by now. Ahsoka replied.

...I always loved Anakin. Barriss said.

Yeah. I know you do...remember when I ruined y'alls love life?...That was totally my fault. Ahsoka admitted.

Ahsoka, I already know that day when you ruined it. But I was sorry for calling you those rude names. I never meant to call you those names. Barriss said.

I know. Ahsoka replied. So...are you gonna marry another guy? Ahsoka asked.

No. I will always remember Anakin Skywalker as my husband. Nobody can replace him. Barriss pointed out.

Yeah, you got a point Barriss. Ahsoka replied. So what are they gonna do about finding another jedi chancellor? Ahsoka asked.

I really don't know the answer to that Ahsoka. The only thing that is important to me right now, is my child and my husband. Barriss said.

Is Anariss asleep? Ahsoka asked.

Yeah. Barriss replied.

Then Ahsoka went infront of Barriss.

Barriss look, I know that you miss him, and as for Padmè, she got what she deserved, she is going to burn in Hell forever. Ahsoka said.

I know Ahsoka. Now if you'll excuse me...I'm going to take a nap. Good day...Ahsoka. Barriss said as she went into Anakin's quarters.

When she went inside, she layed Anariss down on Anakin and Barriss's bed and placed the covers on her. Before she was gonna take a nap, she went back to the room where Anakin's body was.

When she entered, she got near the body and snapped.

*Sniff, Sobs*

Anakin! Please don't die on me!...It worked before but I don't know why it's not working like it should have!...Please Anakin...I'm nothing without you. Please...come back to me. I'm begging you. Barriss pleaded.

After that, she went out of the room and back to Anakin's quarters, then went to sleep.

In the morning, Anariss is still with Barriss. Barriss wakes up and finds Anariss next to her.

She got up carefully and went to take a shower without waking her up.

When she turned the shower on, took everything off, and went inside, she received a poke on her shoulder. Do y'all know who poked her?

When she turned around...it was Anakin.

Hey Barriss. Anakin started.

ANAKIN! YOU'RE ALIVE! Barriss yelled out.

Shhh. Not so loud. Anakin said.

Sorry...but how are you alive? Barriss asked.

...You brought me back to life...after you healed me, said those words to me, which were true...all of that brought me back. Informed Anakin. Then Anakin went towards Barriss. Then hugs her.

...I'm so sorry for leaving you and Anariss like that. I never meant that to happen. I always loved you too Barriss. I know that you're nothing without me, and I'm nothing without you. I just want to have a peaceful life with my wife and daughter. Anakin admitted.

Oh Anakin...*Sniff* I'm so grateful that you're alive...I never wanted to see you dead. After I healed you inside the Twilight ship, nothing happened. But that's when you were coughing, alive. I was so happy. Barriss admitted.

Barriss...I promise I will never leave you and Anariss like that again! Anakin promised. Then they broke apart from the hug. Barriss my sweet. Anakin started.

Yes my sweet? Barriss asked.

I love you...so much. Anakin admitted.

Oooh Ani. Barriss replied.

Then they both kissed.

Anakin picked her up and pinned Barriss to the shower wall. They were still kissing, until they broke apart from it. Then kissed again.

Barriss. Anakin started.

*Kissing then broke apart*

Yes my love? Barriss asked.

*Kissing then broke apart*

Tell me how bad you want me? Anakin asked.

*Kissing then broke apart*

I want you so bad. Barriss replied.

*Kissing then broke apart*

How bad? Anakin asked.

*Kissing then broke apart*

So bad, really bad baby. Barriss replied.

*Kissing then broke apart*

Well...you already have me now. Anakin replied.

*Kissing then broke apart*

Now Anakin, you tell me how bad you want me? Barriss asked.

*Kissing then broke apart*

I want you so bad baby. Anakin replied.

*Kissing then broke apart*

How bad baby? Barriss asked.

*Kissing then broke apart*

Really bad baby. Anakin replied.

*Kissing then broke apart*

*Chuckled* Well you already have me now. Barriss said.

Yeah. Anakin replied. Then went back to kissing again. Barriss wrapped her arms around Anakin's neck real tight, then moved her hands to his hair.

Ooooh...Ani! Barriss started with a moan.

Mmm...Barriss. Anakin replied with a moan.

They made out in the shower for ten minutes. Then Anakin spoked.

Barriss. Anakin started.

Yeah? Barriss asked.

Where's Padmè? He asked.

We don't have to worry about her anymore. Ahsoka killed her. Barriss replied. Then Anakin's eyes went widen.

Seriously? Anakin asked curiously.

Yes Ani. Barriss replied.

How? Anakin asked.

By cutting her head off. Barriss replied.

Oh...okay. Then they went back to kissing. Then Anakin spoked again.

Barriss. Anakin started.

Yeah? Barriss asked.

Since I killed Palpatine, which he was part of the dark side...who will be the new jedi chancellor? Anakin asked.

I don't know, and I don't care. The only thing that is important right now, is you. Barriss admitted.

Then they continued kissing. After all of that kissing they collapsed next to each other.

I love you Anakin. Barriss admitted.

I love you too Barriss. Anakin admitted.


	11. Chapter 11: Anariss's Birthday

_**After Anakin and Barriss made out in the shower for ten minutes, they actually took a shower and exited out the bathroom. Then they got in their clothes.**_

Anakin. Barriss started.

Yeah? Anakin asked.

Do you know it's our daughters birthday? Barriss asked.

Why, she turned four? Anakin asked.

Yep. She's asleep right now. And I think I know what to get her for this birthday. Barriss said.

What? Anakin asked.

...You. Barriss said.

Me?...I'm the present? Anakin asked in confusion.

Yes. She wish that she could see her dad again, and the dad is you Ani. Barriss said.

Okay. So...should we wake her up? Anakin asked.

Not just yet. Barriss said.

Then what are you planning Barriss? Anakin asked.

...I have an idea. Barriss replied.

So Barriss went all over the place, telling people that Anakin is alive. They were planning out the party, secretly, without Anariss knowing.

After finishing up the party, Barriss went to get Anariss.

Baby...baby...wake up. Barriss commanded.

Huh? W-What's going on? Anariss asked.

It's your birthday honey. Informed Barriss.

My birthday? Seriously? Anariss asked.

*Chuckled* Yes. Barriss replied. And...there's a present waiting for you at the council chambers.

Really? A present? What is it? Anariss asked curiously.

Ah, ah, ah, I'm not gonna tell you what it is...you have to see it for yourself. Barriss said.

Aww. Okay. Anariss said.

Now come on. Barriss commanded.

_**Council Chambers.**_

When Barriss and Anariss arrived at the council chambers, everyone was there, including Ahsoka.

Hi everybody. Anariss started.

Everyone: Hi Anariss.

Then it was all quiet.

Um...why aren't y'all saying "happy birthday?" Anariss asked.

Well...we figured...why not you open those curtains. Ahsoka suggested.

Can you open them for me? Anariss asked.

Okay. Anything for the birthday girl. Ahsoka replied.

When the curtains opened, Anariss's eyes were widen, and her mouth was wide open. Then she spoked.

...D-D-D-D. Anariss started.

Then everyone said it.

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANARISS!

Then Anakin spoked. Happy birthday sweetheart. Anakin admitted.

DADDY! Anariss yelled out.

She ran to Anakin and jumped on him, causing him to lose his balance.

YAY! My daddy's back! Anarriss said.

Yep. He is back. Anakin replied.

Does anyone want some cake? Ahsoka asked.

Everyone: We do!

Then everyone started to eat all of the cake. Anariss was so happy. She got what she deserved on her birthday. Her present was Anakin Skywalker.

Then Barriss spoked.

Honey...here's another present. Barriss started.

Anariss grabbed it and shook the present. It made a metal sound.

What is it? Anariss asked.

Why don't you open it? Ahsoka asked.

Okay. Anariss replied.

When she opened the present, it was something she never had before. Can you guess what it is?...If not, then it is...

WOW! My very own lightsaber! Anariss yelled out.

Yep. And it's all yours sweetheart. Barriss said.

Then Anariss tried to turn it on, but she started having trouble.

Uh...um...how do you turn this on? Anariss asked.

*Chuckled* Like this sweetie.

Then the lightsaber ignited and the color was green.

Here you go. Barriss said.

Wow! It's green! Anariss yelled out.

Yep. Happy birthday sweetheart. Anakin admitted.

Thanks daddy, thanks mommy, thank you all! Anariss admitted.

The next day, Anakin and Barriss was called in for a mission. Then came in the doors was Anariss. With her lightsaber in her belt.

So Anariss...are you ready for your first mission? Barriss asked.

Anariss grabbed out her lightsaber, ignited it and responded.

Let's do this thing! Anariss yelled out.

That's my girl. Now come on. There are a lot of battle droids for you to reck. Anakin said.

Ahsoka watched as Anakin, Barriss, and Anariss start walking out the room.

Then Yoda came to her.

Having feelings for him, you do. Yoda said.

Yeah. I do. It's just...I'm so happy for my master. If he's happy...then I'm happy. Ahsoka admitted.

Then Anakin, Anariss, and Barriss continued walking out the room.


	12. Chapter 12: The End

_**Geonosis.**_

After Anakin, Barriss, and Anariss landed on Geonosis, they met up with battle droids.

Halt! You republic dogs! The first droid said.

Oh, we're not gonna attack you. Anakin said.

Then the battle droids were confused.

What?...You're not gonna kill us? They asked.

Nope...but our daughter will. Barriss said as Anariss grabbed out her green lighted lightsaber.

Ah oh. The second droid said.

Can I daddy? Can I mommy? Anariss asked.

Anakin looked at Barriss, and Barriss looked at Anakin. Then they both nodded.

Go ahead sweetheart. Anakin started.

Then Anariss turned to Barriss.

Go tear them to shreds. Barriss commanded.

Then Anariss turned around and yelled out;

THIS IS FOR MY MOMMY AND DADDY! Anariss yelled out as she ran and teared the shreds out of the battle droids. Anakin and Barriss watched as Anariss demolishes the droids. Then Anakin and Barriss looked at each other, closed their eyes and kissed.

_**Well...that's the end. So Anakin didn't die in this story, if that's what y'all were wondering. So this story was kinda a sequel to "Two Loved Ones" because you can tell Anariss is in it. Did y'all like it? How was it? Was it cool, awesome, good, or what? Don't hesitate to leave a review. If you have any responses, feel free to tell me your responses. So like I said; **__**the last words I can say is; "The End."**_


End file.
